A Little Plotting In a Marketplace
by Cetacea
Summary: Two schemers plot to get out of their marriage after putting their mutiny aside...will they succeed? Augh!!! Furry teeth! Damn these summaries.
1. Step I: Assess the Situation

Good day to all you people! I took the title of this story from the title of the Broadway play, "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying," but it doesn't have anything to do with the story of the musical. I just thought up this story because it's fun to make people argue. In other stories, I make'em argue, but I can't make them fight for as long as I want because THEN, the story would never get anywhere. (I kinda like it when it's like that. Pointlessness, you gotta love it.) So, it's pointless arguing set in medieval-ish times, maybe renaissance era. Whatever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That'll be ten pounds apiece, noble lady."  
  
I stared at the toothily grinning vendor, vexed. Ten pounds apiece? That was ridiculous! The price was fine for a loaf of bread, I suppose, maybe a little more costly than what I suppose a single loaf costs, but for EGGS?  
  
That would not do.  
  
A fire lit in my already crimson eyes. 'Well, well, well. Your prices shall be unfair no more'. It was time for me to use my surprising bartering abilities I had recently discovered taking care of the marketing last week. I smiled grimly at the man. He smiled back as dourly as I did.  
  
'Not for long, big guy.'  
  
And the haggling began.  
  
After some intense wrangling on my part, I had managed to bully the 'innocent' vendor into selling to me a dozen eggs for eight pounds.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you, Goodman Egg Seller." I smiled winningly at him and walked off with my now-heavier basket, hoping that my triumph at this recent victory didn't show on my face. After all, I knew what it was like to loose a duel an argument.  
  
My face suddenly soured. No need to think of that in the face of such a good success.  
  
I know I attracted some looks as I strolled by. And I know why they were doing so. Most of the onlookers were amazed at my admittedly dazzling features. I was a radiant eighteen year-old, a perfect picture of a fire goddess, with a temper to match. Of course, they would look. Some recognized me as the Countess Sora Takenouchi while others simply noticed my manner of holding herself with pride as a noble did and bolted.  
  
Admittedly, the behaviors of some other title-holders in dignified society were intolerable, acting as though they were their betters. Many commoners had suffered under their high-and-mighty attitudes. Of course, I myself wasn't exactly Saint Sora with the commoners under my wing, but I never drove whips to them or forced anything out of their salary. Well…except for that time I docked their pay for ruining my celebration for my seventeenth birthday. You should've seen the mess they made! We resolved things out, anyway. But I never drove whips to them and that was what mattered.  
  
Returning to the main point of my blathering is vital. Blathering isn't good for even a lowly Countess. I must confess it is the fault of my mother's, though I lay no blame on her. I enjoy learning all about women's civil liberties ever since I was a toddler. That eventually led to my intense fascination to read every single book within my Father, my Grandfather and my Uncle's libraries. (A/N: Short of the phone book, eh?) Therefore, my childhood deemed me an outcast and actually caused me to grow a backbone; unlike those simpering daisies we call 'noble women'.  
  
Is that a good thing?  
  
Well, this upbringing caused me to decorate the lovely walls of each grand ball we attended. Perhaps I would contaminate their lives and cause them to actually grow a brain! Horrors!  
  
But I forgive them. They don't know any better, after all. When you think about it, they don't know anything! Yes, pity is what I feel towards them. It's not their fault that they were born into this class of lifestyle. If it weren't for my mother, I might've been exactly like them!  
  
But why would the Countess Sora be in the marketplace doing the marketing? It was a job reserved for the maids. Well, let me trace it to the beginning:  
  
I. Am. Getting. Married.  
  
Getting married when I have no interest in doing so is bad enough, but my father is forcing me to enter into wedlock to someone who I absolutely cannot spend the rest of my life with. Someone who cannot possibly understand my ideas and opinions and will treat me like an equal.  
  
Unacceptable.  
  
But that is a hard quality to find in a man, these days. Nobility sometimes rots people's brains. All of this etiquette and propriety is difficult to remember, thus causing everything else to leak out of a brain. I, on the other hand, learned little decorum and as a result, I'm proud to say I learned (nearly) everything and still kept my brainpower.  
  
Could that be why I'm said to be extremely blunt on occasion?  
  
Who is this cretin who, through a signed contract, is going to marry me? The answer?  
  
The Duke Yamato Ishida.  
  
I remember the first time I met him. We were young seven-year olds and by then, I was hooked on rights. He had bossed me around, saying that he could do so because he was male and I was just a simple female. (A/N: Doesn't it make you all heated inside? Let's just say that Little Matt was influenced by the higher powers who allowed me to write this story. If they had hit off as youngsters, this story would be non-existent!) I repaid him the reminder by sending him to the medicine man five times before the Ishida family returned to their home.  
  
Our next encounter was five years later. He continued to make fun of my clumsiness. Grace just wasn't my thing back then. I took it all with scarred pride, though, and instead of launching him into the next county with an interesting mix of skin-melting acids, I vowed revenge. The next time we would meet again, I would rub his face in my beauty.  
  
Over the years, I lost most of my inelegance, but I was still as plain as a post. My hair wasn't the vibrant red it is now; it was a hideous orange. My eyes simply scared the breeches of some people. Three years after our last meeting, they came back to the Takenouchi lands to celebrate some event. I believe that this was when our parents so ingeniously signed the marriage contract between the two of us. He was asked to dance with me during the grandest ball thrown in our manor. He agreed after a great deal of persuasion on his mother and his little brother, Takeru's part. Takeru will be a fine young man.  
  
Let me lay things on the table. I don't have any grudges against anyone else in the Ishida family except for maybe Yamato's father for agreeing with my father that we were to be wed. The Duke's wife and Takeru are marvelous people.  
  
So Sir High-And-Mighty gave his consent to dance with me for the opening dance and my parents were so elated that they invited everyone they knew (everyone worth knowing, that is). The night of the ball came and the scum had stepped up to open the ball. He made his way to where I stood with my parents…and mistook this ugly and evil girl for me. He danced with her the entire night, and when he was told that she wasn't me, he actually insulted me again! I was told that he said to a good friend of mine that he supposed that what she was telling them was right. I quote him: "After all, Sora couldn't become THAT pretty. Not if her life depended on it."  
  
Yes, I was humiliated. Yes, people pitied me and felt embarrassed for me. Yes, he got a reprieve for it. And yes, I was going to kill him.  
  
Then I learned the next day that they had left. My chance was gone. For now. I knew, though, that justice wasn't evil enough to keep him away from my vengeance. He would come back and I would have him on his knees. Don't think that this offense is minute or insignificant, or maybe that I'm exaggerating.  
  
I am a noble, after all. Every little affront to my pride is a deadly insult, and I would take everything personally, although I draw the line at allowing the nobleness to infect my brain. I like it the way it is.  
  
Then a full three years later, I find that they are coming again and was euphoric. As I planned which way to disembowel him (a quick death or a long, agonizingly excruciating demise? No question), my parents decided to be honest with me and tell me that they had planned our betrothal. I had killed several ears then and was the cause of my father's temporary deafness.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
But as sweet as vengeance is, it still didn't change the fact that Yamato would come and we'd have to get married and live very unhappy lives. I had no intentions of getting married at all. Living like a spinster doesn't look too bad.  
  
Therefore, I hatched a plan. Nothing outrageous, it was all I could do. Well, all I could do short of running away with some commoner just to insult the foul Duke or murdering him. Doing what the maids' errands may perhaps get to be a habit that nobles hate in other nobles. I was sure that Ishida was exactly the perfect picture of a noble: incredibly well- mannered, polite, mean and downright brainless.  
  
How typical.  
  
The plan could work another way, though. Father is often tired of hiring new maids and increasing wages. Times were hard. I've read about bribery, and it isn't really that pretty, but…whatever works, right? Just picture it like this: I do the work, no need to hire a maid, thus more money for him! Just as long as he threw that contract right out the window and into the jaws of justice.  
  
And that is why I was in the marketplace.  
  
I took a look into my basket and realized that I had finished getting everything on the list the head cook told me. I was free to go home and go into one more of my daily arguments with my father. Oh joy! Why have you come upon me?  
  
Satisfied, I made my way out of the market easily; the past weeks I spent putting my plan into motion have taught me all possible ways around the market. As soon as I stepped out of the busy plaza, I was greeted by the beautiful sight of the Takenouchi lands; a lovely mountain range topped with snow. I smiled at the panoramic vista and continued on the mountain trail which led to a long and equally scenic bridge. Of course, that bridge is famous for the river it flew over. It was dangerous and enormous and the current was whip-fast. And if the current wasn't dangerous enough, the river led the flow through numerous rocks and over a waterfall.  
  
Lovely place to go swimming. (The lake, I mean.)  
  
I've traveled over the bridge many times. After all, it DOES lead to my family's manor eventually. So I stepped onto the bridge without giving the raging river below me a single thought. Well…maybe a little concept occurred to me about falling into the river and getting out of the marriage, but suicide wasn't very attractive to me. It might've been attractive to other noble ladies back then, as it was a very dramatic exit. (A/N: A la Mimbrate!)  
  
I was a good way in the middle of the bridge when I heard a carriage clatter up behind me. I decided to ignore it and continue on. Carriages are so bothersome. All they are good for is making the noisiest racket possible.  
  
The carriage stopped beside me and the coach door opened and startled me out of my wits. My arms flew up in terror. I can't believe that this happened. I am often described as difficult to startle. I fell over backwards in the most ungracious way…  
  
Causing my basket to go spinning over the edge of the bridge and into the ferocious river.  
  
As I was about to hit the cobble-stone street, someone caught me before I kissed ground. I looked up and met his pale blue eyes. I stared at them for a moment. There was something familiar to them but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
  
A thought occurred to me. 'My basket!'  
  
I broke free from his hold and lunged to the side of the bridge and stared over the edge. There were the ruins of what used to be my basket and the goods I had spent haggling and buying in the past few hours. Ruined.  
  
Tears sprung to my eyes. I know that this is overacting, but I couldn't help it at that time.  
  
You see, I have to tell you that when I saw this, I couldn't help but feel as though my hopes to get out of the marriage got dashed into the rocks along with the over-priced oranges. Dashed into the rocks, thrown around in a brutal current and thrown off a waterfall. Aren't I lucky?  
  
An annoyingly familiar voice rang out. "Come on. The loss of a little basket of groceries is hardly anything to cry over." It was the person who had 'rescued' me from my fall. The person who was caused my goods to go flying over the bridge.  
  
I turned around, ready to force the full brunt of my wrath upon my 'rescuer'…  
  
Only to find that it was my future husband (not if I had anything to do with it!), the Duke Yamato Ishida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know that she doesn't have a very Renaissance-like attitude/narrative, but if it works for the story, deal with it. I actually think that it's kind of refreshing. 


	2. Step II: Gather the Participants

I struggled to keep my face an emotionless mask. You don't know how hard that is for me. I am a person who believes in expressing emotion. That's why I often get into a great deal of trouble at home. Anger was pouring out of me in waves. I was also surprised to see him. He looked exactly as I pictured him: smug, confident, dashing and downright annoying.  
  
My eyes met his and I glared at him. "What is it, your Grace?" I asked, remembering propriety.  
  
He didn't seem to recognize me. He was startled that I knew his rank in aristocracy. I could see it in his eyes as he was laboring to remember which ball he had met me in or if he actually saw me before. After all, what if I was a Gypsy who divined his identity from a mere crystal ball and out to steal his soul to put it inside a little bottle so I could grant myself three wishes?  
  
Granted, he may not have thought those exact thoughts, but who could tell?  
  
The searching look disappeared and he flashed me a smile which would have caused me to keel over with brainless delight if he had given it to me three years ago. It was very easy for me to train myself to hate that smile.  
  
Of course, he had grown a lot more damn good-looking, so my resolve wavered (just a little, though!) and I allowed myself a little pleasure to look at his face. His blonde hair was as unruly as ever and his eyes were putting an extra charm on the charming.  
  
He flashed his pearly-white teeth. "I was merely wondering what a lovely sight like you was doing in such a commoner's marketplace."  
  
I drew myself up to my full height and looked him straight in the eye. Did he expect every girl to fall for his looks only? He needed to add some extra charisma. "Your Grace, if I were a commoner, why would I would swoon to one so insulting? Commoners live in that marketplace, after all."  
  
Another look of confusion passed over his face before he resumed his cocky expression. "My charm, of course."  
  
I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Mother always told me it was un- ladylike, and I always thought that people who did it looked rather tipsy. I felt irritation surge through my veins (after all, who does this guy think he is?). How dare he attempt to woo a maiden he sees walking on a bridge when he was to be married? The nerve!  
  
So I decided to tell him so. "Your Grace," I started. (Ah, yes, I must keep up the propriety. It makes things sound a lot snootier, but it's fun to be a stiff prig) "Is it not rather bold for you to pursue a lady who you know nothing of when you are to be wed? I assumed that they at least taught you a semblance of manners and etiquette while you were growing up."  
  
Time for the crash. I sniffed haughtily to give it extra emphasis. "Am I right to regard the House of Ishida as one full of howling barbarians?"  
  
The mix of emotions tumbling around and absorbing the laundry detergent (A/N: D'oh! Wrong time. There were no laundry machines back then, were there?) were vastly amusing. There was a bit of anger and indignation in one area and surprise in another. I'm betting that the Gypsy idea was growing stronger in his mind by now. After all, how could I have guessed his name? And what was that last emotion?  
  
Was it…admiration?  
  
Well, well, well.  
  
He smiled dazzlingly, seemingly unaffected by the insult she delivered about his family. "It seems you already know exactly who I am. But I'm afraid I haven't yet the pleasure of making the acquaintance of quite a spirited lady such as yourself."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "And if you're lucky, you never will again. But actually, we've already met. Several times, in fact. And pleasure is certainly not the word I'd use to describe them." She shuddered. "Grating and infuriating fits the picture more perfectly, if you ask me. But if you take gratification in endless taunts, then yes, pleasure is what I suppose your word of preference."  
  
The Duke looked at me, puzzled. "Do I know you?"  
  
Smirking at him, I answered complacently, "I'm afraid so. Sad, isn't it? Now," I continued, turning around and starting to walk off the bridge. "I must replace those goods which you have caused me to throw off."  
  
I felt exhilarated. Ecstatic. Euphoric, even! I emerged jubilant from a duel of words with him! Ha! Well, granted, he didn't know who I was, but still! That lovely exchange gave me a nice warm feeling inside.  
  
I was in a daze as I stepped off the bridge. All of my jubilation had somehow enveloped me so much that I didn't hear anything but my victorious inner voice yelling over and over again. A hand suddenly grabbed my more delicate one and pulled me around. I glanced up angrily from being interrupted from my inner victory dance.  
  
Him again.  
  
Be the soul of courtesy, be the soul of courtesy.  
  
"Your Grace," I began, highly offended as such nobles are quite often, "it is ungentlemanly to manhandle me like that."  
  
The Duke Yamato nodded, his cursed blue eyes searching. "Forgive me. I knew the second I did so was on a whim. I know you are of noble birth, dear Lady. I could tell from your posture that you had nothing short of a gentle upbringing in your youth."  
  
I fought down the urge to patronize him and failed. "Very good." I gave him a cynical smile. "Now would you please let me go?"  
  
"As you wish, dear Lady." His hand dropped from mine.  
  
"Thank you," I said curtly and turned back. "Now go back into your little carriage and leave me alone."  
  
The fool stepped around me and blocked my way. "But what would a gently- bred lady be doing alone in the areas of the marketplace? It is surprising to see one without at least a maid to carry the packages." He assumed a lofty expression. I suppose he thought that he was being incredibly shrewd. A fledgling page could easily pinpoint that in a minute.  
  
"That's for me to know," I said archly, "And for you to leave alone. Now get out of my way." I glared at him.  
  
He let out an admittedly delightful laugh and stepped aside. I was only a bit wary of him, but the fact that he had acquiesced had fluffed up my pride. I tasted the now-familiar taste of victory…  
  
Which, of course, due to my sort of luck, turned the taste of expired milk that has been left in the sun too long when I heard him following me. I nearly gagged on the foul sense of victory deprived and whirled around indignantly. "Don't you have anything better to do than to hound me like a wolf?"  
  
He grinned and I nearly lost all of my noble composure.  
  
Nearly, of course. I might've lost all of it and fell to his glorious feet had he not mocked me again. He said with a lavish flair, "I will do whatever you tell me to do." He bowed floridly. This was an insult. He was making fun of me! I might have grown to admire that move had it not been used on me. I myself was often this outrageous with my companions.  
  
"Noble's honor?" I smiled my most winsome and endearing smile.  
  
"Noble's honor, my dear Lady," he declared. "A noble's word, even. Within reason, of course," he added. He looked like he was having a taste of the triumph I had felt earlier. Winning me over? Not happening. Well, then, let me show you how sour expired milk can be.  
  
My face darkened. "Asking you to jump into the river is out of the question, then, I presume? Would leaving me alone be too much?" I looked at him hopefully. 'Please go away…'  
  
He nodded, his face straight but his eyes were twinkling. "I may as well just accompany you and pay for your expenses, as it was my fault that your basket went over the river."  
  
I gaped at him. I'm sure I must have looked silly and very un-noble, but at that moment, I was completely taken over and invaded by surprise. The Duke Yamato Ishida? Taking the blame? The notion was too foolish to consider! I suddenly burst into laughter.  
  
The puzzled Duke must have thought that I lost my mind as he looked on. When it became apparent that I wasn't going to stop laughing at him any time soon, he demanded in that more familiar way, "What is wrong, may I ask?"  
  
Ah, still polite and courteous when quite irked. A true noble in the making. He even matched the limited mental capacity requirement perfectly!  
  
"I beg your most sincere pardon, your Grace, but I never thought I would see the day when the Duke Yamato Ishida would accept ANY culpability as his instead of blaming it on others."  
  
Just the mere sound of those words forced me into another round of mirth.  
  
Suddenly, he seized my hands in his slightly larger slender-fingered ones and looked into my eyes. I, as expected, stared back defiantly. The nerve of this barbarian! First, manhandling me to converse with him and persistently dogging my track!  
  
"You DO know me," he murmured, his hand reaching up to tuck a stray strand of my (lovely) hair behind my (perfect) ear and coming to a rest on my (porcelain) cheek. (A/N: I made Sora a little vain…have to keep up with character, anyway. Nobles WERE vain back then.)  
  
At this point, I was seriously considering letting up my icy façade, but when I noticed what I was contemplating, I mentally kicked myself in the rear. I had a good pride-boosting number of suitors back at home from many noble families! I was used to being looked at. But then again, I was never touched like this either. How could a simple gesture cause me to reassess my entire opinion of such vile (yet such handsome) a creature?  
  
'You might as well have a better outlook on him,' the persistent voice in my head told me. 'After all, he is going to be your future husband.'  
  
THAT train of thought pulled me back into reality. I mentally rearranged the tracks so any mutiny against me would lead to its falling off a cliff. Preferably one with very sharp rocks at the bottom. I would NOT let that happen. As good-looking as that jerk is.  
  
Nope. I'm strong. My resolve is as steely as always. Nothing can deter my determination. Yep. But does he have to be so charming?  
  
As I was about to yank my hands away and pound my head on a tree, he continued, "And somehow, I know you." He looked at her thoughtfully. I wondered briefly how to answer this. I decided that, if, for some outrageous reason or evil twist of fate, I would fail in my plan to divert the wedding (perish the thought!) then at least it would be one less thing to pin on me. My reply must be nothing less than earthshaking and it must make him feel like a complete idiot. And of course, I must jam it down his throat or there wouldn't be any fun to it, would there?  
  
I am an evil person. It's cruel, yet awfully entertaining, but I'll manage.  
  
I cleared my throat. This would all have to be delivered clearly and smoothly, otherwise, the momentous effect wouldn't be quite derailing. Choking would ruin everything. I smiled disarmingly at him and declared, "Your Grace, I suppose I must tell you who I am."  
  
I started to walk down the dirt path, knowing that he would follow out of curiosity, and follow out of curiosity he did. I grinned wickedly and elegantly adjusted the shawl on my shoulders. "Please make sure that you will recognize me, Duke, for it never is amusing to be mistaken for some ugly foul-mouthed hag. No, those three years aren't ever enough for that cow to get that it has no substance with me that the Duke Yamato Ishida mistook her for me. Isn't it often amusing how pigheaded some people can be?"  
  
One look at his face told me all that I needed to know. I felt exultant as watched realization dawn upon his face and kick him in the shin.  
  
"Sora?" He looked at her closely.  
  
I spun around and curtsied gracefully. Surprising. I've never executed a perfect curtsy before. Maybe the prospect of revenge enhances my poise. Oh, mother would be so proud!  
  
"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take you to find out," I quipped. "Is it possible that your wits have dulled over the years? The same wits that have endlessly taunted me over the past few years? Shocking."  
  
I took several more steps down the path, and then paused as if something had occurred to me. I turned to look back at him again and saw that he was still wearing that shell-shocked look on his face. "By the way," I called to him, looking him straight in the eye. I grinned maliciously. "It's Countess Sora Takenouchi."  
  
At that, I whirled around on one foot (heel, actually. The barefoot days are long gone, sadly enough) and marched down the path. When I heard his footsteps fading away, my mind exploded with elation.  
  
I have emerged from verbal battle with Yamato Ishida, insulting extraordinaire and I came out…VICTORIOUS!! He has left with his tail between his hind legs, like the mangy dog he is! 


	3. Step III: Site the Destination

I suddenly realized that I didn't put any of THESE when I uploaded Step II. Oh well. Can't win 'em all. Too lazy to go back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora Takenouchi? COUNTESS Sora Takenouchi?  
  
I watched her with barely concealed surprise as she sauntered further down the path in direction to the marketplace we had just passed. She was my age now, I recalled, and my future wife.  
  
Gah!  
  
I blanched at that thought. I was not going to be married. Why do people get married, anyway? For true love? Only in fairytales. I had set up a valiant front at home when it was announced that I was betrothed to the peculiar daughter of an equally queer mountain noble. Of course, my father eventually tired of my squalling and hauled me off to the mountains, along with my mother and my brother.  
  
My parents were married, yes, but they only married for political reasons. Luckily, though, they managed to tolerate each other's shortcomings, but they weren't very close, as my father was often away on business ventures. And since they haven't the chance to learn EVERYTHING about each other, they haven't gotten around to having each other executed.  
  
Yet.  
  
Marriage would undoubtedly hammer down the rest of my life. Obligation came with marriage, and I was no fonder of obligation than I was of blisters. Marriage was a word that caused me to cringe and start looking around for a place to hide. If I were wedded, I would be confined to one place, going to other places for uninteresting business, the tedious life of a nobleman.  
  
But I didn't want that. I wanted to travel, to see the world. I've already put aside my childhood dreams of finding adventure and glory; those were fairy tales; but I still wanted to be able to experience new places and try new things. I wanted to be able to crest a hill to simply see what was beyond that with no care in the world, no boring businesses to attend to.  
  
Of course, the idea of swindling an entire market and getting away scotch- free and a lot richer appealed to me greatly, too. I enjoyed the world of commerce, although my life had very little to do with it. I learned everything I could about the trade industries at a young age.  
  
And now, there came marriage with its ugly consequences. I enjoyed the bachelor life. I took another look at my fiancée and cocked my head.  
  
Sora Takenouchi. Now that was another puzzle to be figured out. Six years ago, you could have compared her to a broomstick and saw no difference. Three years ago, she had improved, but she was as plain as a wall. And now, her beauty rivaled that of the most gorgeous women in the kingdom.  
  
Red hair is rather attractive, or so I always thought. Sure, with it comes a nasty temper, but it's actually rather charming.  
  
I admit, it was a great blunder what I did back then at the ball. I honestly regretted my mislabeling her for an extremely uglier orange-haired wench of little substance. Sora was and is an incredibly clever young lady and I knew that she could get her revenge served well-chilled. She was different from the other women of the court because she was bold enough to speak her mind. She's been telling me for so long and so often exactly how she thought of me. She also has a sense of humor, a refreshing novelty. Humor has very little to do in the life of an aristocrat.  
  
That alone was intriguing enough for me to agree to come without a fight. Or two. Well, let's just say that I consented to come along without much of a fight.  
  
I remembered the way we argued since we were seven and decided that the simpering ladies at home weren't intelligent enough for a truly invigorating fight, and since I'm an adventurer by nature, I decided to come all across the country just to have a little squabble with the Countess. Those were always entertaining. Trying to stir up an argument with the ladies of the court at home is like trying to convince a wall to waltz around a room (spreading mortar all over the place, no doubt). Right then and there, when I'm informing my parents of this little idea, they tell me that I'm betrothed to her and suddenly, the idea seems a lot less exciting and the ladies of the court a lot more interesting to talk to (as statue-like as they are. Their brains rival that of a statue, and the statue seems to have the upper hand when one thinks about it).  
  
Isn't life peculiar?  
  
So peculiar that I found myself watching the redheaded countess march off with her head held high. I smiled and turned around, walking back to the carriage where my family waited for me to return from looking into the river. I peered into the window at them.  
  
"May I look around the countryside, father?" I asked politely. "I'd like to see what it has to offer for us."  
  
The Duke of Ishida looked at him for a few moments and finally nodded sternly. "All right. But don't run off on your adventures. I'd like it very much if you would avoid any dice games you might come across. I doubt if anyone would be pleased if some merchant came up to the Takenouchi Manor with you in chains again."  
  
I grinned at him. "Sure thing."  
  
I suppose he remembered the times I ran off for weeks too well. It only happened once, though. And I wasn't in chains, but my hands were bound with a simple rope which I could easily escape from if need be. My friend, Baron Taichi, and I often went off on ventures and usually came back a lot richer.  
  
Usually. There was this one time when we were swindled out of a nice bargain. Not happening again, I assure you. The next time someone comes at me with a knife, though, I'll just take the swindled loot and run.  
  
"Hey, Yamato." My younger brother, Takeru, peered out at me. "You tell me what's out there, all right? I want to have something to tell Hikari when I get home. I have a feeling that she won't be very interested in weddings."  
  
Mother let out a laugh. "Takeru, Hikari loves weddings. Didn't you know that? Little girls the world over dream of their weddings." She gave him a sneaky smile. "I have an idea who her ideal groom would be." She gave him a direct look.  
  
Takeru blushed and turned back to me. "You WILL tell me about the countryside, will you?"  
  
I nodded. "I'll take a horse, if that's all right." I then left the window and spoke with the carriage driver. I managed to convince him to let me have the best horse, a magnificent brown stallion I've come to know during the duration of the trip. Would you believe that my father assigned me to groom the horses? It wasn't a difficult task; it was actually rather soothing, but terribly degrading.  
  
I mean, could you imagine an eminent noble's son doing a stable boy's job?  
  
So I mounted the stallion, promised my parents that I would be at the manor soon and rode off, following the trail the countess disappeared into. She hadn't gone far, so I was able to catch up to her almost as soon as I was off the bridge. She was strolling along an apparently well-traveled dirt path, probably still feeling euphoric after my seeming defeat.  
  
'Well, get ready to have things rubbed into your lovely face, Sora.'  
  
What was I doing? If you put it this way, I was merely doing the honorable thing. After all, I was the one who knocked her basket into the river, so it only made sense that I help her replace it and pay for the goods. That's all.  
  
Of course, I was also following her to annoy her, since no victory over me was ever won easily or forgotten. You could say that I was punishing her for winning against me in a word battle. Besides, if we were going to get married, I might as well have had to know her, at least a little. Therefore, I could assess whether I should start running then or wait until we were stuck to each other before I thought of taking off.  
  
She didn't seem to hear me coming, maybe since the horse's hooves didn't sound too loud on packed dirt. Most likely, though, she was still caught up in jubilation over her little victory. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have insulted her as much when we were seven. She wouldn't have considered this to be a great triumph if I had let her win a few duels back then and would have saved me the effort of catching her attention—  
  
Wait. An idea began to fester in my mind. Perhaps it would be better if I didn't. After all, if I did catch her attention, then there would still be the problem of having to convince her to allow me to escort her to the marketplace. She would argue, on that I was sure, but at least, with my method, it would hurry things up. After all, I needed to be back at the Takenouchi estate.  
  
Come to think of it, so did she.  
  
Sora may not be happy with the way I would take her to the marketplace, but it would get her there and get us back in time for all the pomp and ceremony to rear their ugly heads. I had a feeling that she wouldn't enjoy it.  
  
I grinned.  
  
Guiding my horse, I reached her and picked her up, settling her on front of me. She whirled around, words spilling from her mouth that I sincerely hoped she didn't understand, and nearly lost her balance. I steadied her and laughed. "Careful, Countess. A saddle is no place for roughhousing."  
  
"What are you doing?" she shrieked at me.  
  
I replied smoothly, "I'm taking you to the market, your Excellency. I told you that I would accompany you back to the market and pay for what you had lost, didn't I? Well, that's what I'm doing now, dear Countess, unless I'm mistaken."  
  
Sputtering with indignation, she turned her scarlet eyes on me, directing toward me the full force of her anger. She looked a little messed up, and if the mud on the hem of her skirt and all over her shoes were any indication of what happened to her, I'd guess that her triumph rather distracted her and caused all her surroundings to disappear, leaving ample time for clumsiness. I grinned at her and spurred the stallion on.  
  
The countryside sped by without further conversation. I eased the horse into a gallop. In spite of everything, time doesn't stop for even the most momentous events, and my taking the cross countess to the market wasn't remotely momentous, except maybe for the fact that we hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
Pretty soon, we rode up to the marketplace. I didn't let her dismount, though. I held her arm firmly and asked her where she wanted to go. After all, I had unofficially been placed in charge of her during our little market trip when I offered to pay for her expenses, and by the look on her face, she knew it and hated it.  
  
Yes, power is an evil thing, but it's very fun to toss around.  
  
She glared up at me and resumed her haughty look. "Your Grace," she huffed through gritted teeth, "I am…um…grateful for the ride, but I would be even more grateful if you leave me alone that I might actually be polite to you later for dinner instead of slowly flaying you inch by inch with a rusty knife and tossing your remains to the wolves after I finish quartering you. It's much fairer for the wolves to have equal pieces of you to devour."  
  
I thought about it for a moment then let out a relieved sigh. "Not possible, wolves don't actually eat people unless they've got nothing else to eat. They pretty much stay away from people." I believed that Sora probably could do all that if she wanted to. "Why'd you want to do that?"  
  
She gave me a frigid look. "Why wouldn't I? I don't like kidnappers."  
  
"Kidnapper?" I exclaimed incredulously. "I had merely taken you to the marketplace! You were going here in the first place, so I just helped you along." I couldn't believe her. The girls back home would die of happiness to share my saddle. Not that I ever gave them the chance to, though. They were all too giggly. I just helped her out and I get threatened? I didn't even charge!  
  
Hmm…that's an idea. Maybe in the future, when people needed to go somewhere in a carriage, maybe the carriage driver could charge them for it. People nowadays own their own coaches and coach attendants. (A/N: And the idea of taxis is born!)  
  
"No," she said snippily. "You took me here against my will. That's the definition of kidnapping. Taking someone somewhere against his or her own will. You have no right to do that."  
  
In the corner of my eye, I noticed that some of the vendors were watching. Well, I'm never one to disappoint the audience.  
  
Putting on a pleasant smile, I leaned closer to her. "Countess, you know of my marriage, yes, but do you know to whom I am getting married?" I was rather certain that she did know and that this would cause another explosion.  
  
"Of course!" she yelled angrily. "Do you take me for a fool? The only fool around here is you! What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
My, she was a prickly girl. "Well," I replied. "It could have to do with the fact that I'M GOING TO BE YOUR HUSBAND??" I was certain that a gradual audience was forming. I grinned inwardly.  
  
"And that gives you the right to force me to go somewhere?" she cried, still not noticing the increasing number of watching people. I knew for a fact that Sora was modest. Well, she was three years ago, but she seemed to have changed.  
  
"You were going to come here in the first place," I reminded her smugly. "You could say that I just helped you along."  
  
"Yes, well I'd like to help you along, too," she snapped. "I'd like to help you off a cliff and down to the jagged rocks below. Happy landing." Several people laughed at this.  
  
Sora suddenly stopped and looked around, seeing the cheering crowd. She swallowed, cheeks slowly flushing. "Yamato," she growled through her teeth. "You are dead."  
  
I shrugged. "So what goods do you require to replace?"  
  
She sent me a look of pure venom. "Do you sincerely think that I would forget your carting me off?"  
  
I flicked the reins of the horse. "Not really. But since it will be difficult to talk to you, much less hear you over the din of the mob, I think we'd better go somewhere else." I led the stallion into a different street, followed by the cheers of the crowd we left behind. "Now," I said in a business-like tone. "I recall seeing some bread in that basket before I knocked it off."  
  
I gave her a direct look that I often used on Takeru when I bossed him around. I've practiced it in the mirror and it looks like it says, "I'll stand for nothing else, so do what I say NOW. Get up and kicking."  
  
Of course, the look I gave her excluded that last sentence expression because I happen to know that Sora has a nasty kick from past experiences.  
  
She scowled at me sulkily. "I have to buy a basket first. You ruined mine."  
  
I laughed. "Of course. No need to remind me." I leaned over and opened one of the saddlebags, handing her several coins.  
  
She stared down at them for a few seconds then turned to glower at me. "Do you take the House of Takenouchi to be one of beggars and paupers? I have my own money and I do not need to take yours."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Why else would my parents force me to wed you?" I was cut off from giving her another marvelous putdown (What other kinds of putdowns can I give?) when I saw her eyes widen with surprise.  
  
I suddenly felt that I shouldn't have said that and mentally kicked myself. Girls tend to blow up at the littlest things. (A/N: So much HE knows.)'If she starts crying…'  
  
But no tears sprung to her suddenly smug eyes. Her eyes lit up more and she smiled as she watched my expectant face and she took the money I was still holding out. "Well then." She slid off the horse and went to the stall to buy a basket.  
  
I felt startled and realized that my eyes were unconsciously following her. What was that? A smile? A SMILE? That was the first time I recalled ever being given a genuinely sweet smile by the Countess Sora Takenouchi. But what surprised me most was that I had suddenly noticed how entrancing her eyes looked and that little observation set my blood afire with curiosity.  
  
I groaned. This was not good. I somehow knew she would complicate everything. The deal was that I would go here, get married, go back home and forget she even existed. My father had done that with my mother, although lately they've been spending a lot more time around each other. Makes no sense to me.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be pretty! But she was, and was a lot more pretty than that. I remember her as a gawky, gangly girl with stiff orange hair who spent all her time curled up with her odd books in the libraries. Not many people visited the libraries, but she went there everyday almost religiously. But I have to admit, it's admirable that she continued visiting the libraries even though people marked her as 'strange' for that.  
  
Come to think of it, not many women of the court know how to read and write. Not many men, either. They just hire scribes to write things down or read for them. My brother and I, however, were given the finest education of literature possible. Not that I often use my skills. It's rather bad form to be seen reading a book when one is in public, and since I am often in largely populated areas, I don't get the chance to read much.  
  
I watched as she haggled with the basket vendor, more for the fun of it, it seemed, than for any real need to save money. She bargained as well as any fisherman's wife. She emerged triumphant with a large basket on one arm. She was breathless from her wrangling and grinning from ear to ear.  
  
She unceremoniously dumped her basket into my arms. I arched my eyebrow. "Now I'm a servant boy?"  
  
"Not at all, your Grace," she replied whimsically. She appeared to be a lot happier. I suppose arguing does that to her, even though it's just haggling over the price of a wicker basket. "We just need to buy back what you caused me to drop over the river. You volunteered to pay for everything, didn't you? Well, then. You must make sure that I don't run off with my goods and your money, so you must take the basket. Besides, there's something I need to discuss with you."  
  
She turned to look at me. The smoldering look in her eyes scared me for some reason. She was plotting something.  
  
I suddenly felt like I wished I were far, far away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The plotting begins! 


	4. Step IV: Bread and Butter

Hehe. Sorry that it takes me a long time to upload. I like writing the next chapter before uploading the previous one. Hehe...oy.

I smiled at him, thinking eagerly about the proposition I had for him.

I knew that Yamato was a smart lad, seeing that his arguments always used to leave me in the dust. And if what he said earlier was any indication, he didn't want to marry me either. He would probably leap at the chance to get out of marriage to scam more people to steal their wives and their money. (A/N: She's partly correct, anyway. After all, you can't carry a wife in your purse.)

He broke away from my gaze and said hastily, "I'll need to place my horse somewhere. Riding through the market is fine, but shopping on horseback isn't too effective. Might you know where I could find a trusty stable?"

I nodded, the smile still on my face. Might as well tell him, I reasoned. After all, he'll be bending to my wishes in next to no time. "Follow me." He nodded and dismounted, intending to lead the horse by the reins.

Silently, we walked through the noisy marketplace. I led him to a building with a thatched roof and there we left his great big destrier. Yamato left some coins for the stableman while I gave him a smile, a much worthier prize than money, especially since it came from me. (A/N: AHEM.)

When we stepped out into the street, I played a timid role and asked, "Where to, your Grace?"

He shrugged slowly. "Well…I saw some bread in your basket, so why don't we start there?"

"Why not?"

He looked slightly relieved that we were having a semi-normal conversation (meaning none of us had tried to rip each other apart yet) but there was a ratifying look of suspicion on his face. I smiled inwardly. It was clear that he was unsure of my sudden display of timid docility. Probably assuming that I would be up to something. He'd be right on that score.

We were strolling down the marketplace when I decided that the time was right to drop the pregnant cow on him. (A/N: Cough, cough)

"Your Grace," I began. "You mentioned that you were coerced by higher authorities into this wedlock...?"

He looked at me rather sharply. I examined his face in the corner of my eye. I could see that he was expecting me to turn all weepy and make a scene in public about his not wanting to marry me.

Answer carefully, fool.

Slowly, he chose his words with precision. "My parents, who I assume are the higher authorities you speak of, signed the contract of marriage with your family without my knowledge and consent, yes. I knew nothing of the agreement until the morning of the day they chose to leave for your mountains."

I admit, I felt a little twinge of pride when he said "your mountains." Like they belonged to me. Each rock and pebble, each bird and beast, each filthy little cesspool of the city belonged to me. Ha!

"But you possess no desire to marry me," I pressed, staring intently at him, trying in vain to ignore the strange clarity of his icy blue eyes. Where those dancing sparks of light within his irises or merely reflections of light from the shady sun?

GAH!

He stopped and looked at me with a puzzled expression in his eyes. He seemed somewhat more vulnerable. Then, as if he noticed my noticing, he turned is face up to the sky in a futile effort to look more stately and responded slowly, "It makes no difference whether I desire to do so or not. Nothing would make your parents or mine relent on their combining of our houses, short of murder of one of us, of course." 

He glanced down at me sharply. "Which I do not intend to happen any time soon." His eyes took upon a stern look that seared my soul. It was strange.

When I realized that he was looking at me and I was gaping back at him, I decided that when I would get home from this predictably horrible market trip, I would clad my feet in steel-toed boots and kick myself. Hard. I was gazing at him like some unschooled country girl with no noble relations whatsoever! All because of his damnable eyes!

I hurriedly rolled my own in an effort to gain back some of my composure. "I am not planning on anything like that, worry your yellow-haired head not. I fear that the emotion wouldn't be able to fit."

"Then you are plotting?" he inquired.

Curse him and his sharpness! Curse me and my (rare) inattentiveness to my words! Hang it all!

But before I could reply, he continued rather loftily, "Allow me to speculate and suppose that you are interested in getting out of this agreement imposed upon us by each of our parents."

He was smart, I'll give him that. I nodded firmly. "Very." Perhaps he would have ideas that would be the benefit of all worthy of a benefit. Meaning me.

He kept his face expressionless for a few seconds. Then he grinned enthusiastically. "Excellent! So what do you have in mind, Countess? Any marvelous schemes to disband the wedding congregation on their way to the mountains?"

_Curses, I forgot about that congregation!_

I realized that there would have to be a way to circumvent the relatives of both our families from reaching the mountains before we were married. Less hassle, you see. Then I became conscious of the fact that he was grinning.

My right eye twitched slightly and I glared at him. Yes, so he had agreed to help me break the engagement. He was willing to join forces with me to overcome the contract. But did he have to do it so eagerly?

I was more than pretty now, and was he saying that I wasn't pretty enough? Was that why he was so eager to break it off? He didn't want to marry me, granted, I didn't want to marry him either, but why did he have to be so fervent to get out of an entire lifetime with me? It was very insulting to my pride.

And nobles are very careful with their pride.

I silently fumed at him as I tartly replied, "I have no concrete plan as of yet, my Lord, but I believe that we can manage to come up with one in time."

"Not too much time, I hope," he mused. "The wedding will take place as soon as the congregations arrive so as not to give us any time to escape. Pity. We're going to have to work hard on breaking up this marriage. I have things to do."

I narrowed my eyes and turned my nose up and away. He noticed this and inquired, "What now?"

I looked back at him irritably. The jerk. I managed to get out through tightly gritted teeth, "Are you telling me that you would rather run away to live in the wilderness than go and get married to me?"

Tread carefully, my dear Duke.

He grinned at me. "Wouldn't you?" I made no reply. He sighed and said, "Look. You _do remember that this feeling of abhorrence is mutual, don't you? Unless you've fallen for my charms then it's merely one-sided."_

Seething, I turned to him and growled through my still-clenched teeth, "You. Are. An. Clandestine. Moron."

At that, I turned on my heel and stomped over to the bakery stall I had been heading for. Bread was next on the marketing list I carried around in my mind next to the mental scoreboard of the things I would repay Yamato for. The score was very uneven. But how to exact my revenge…?

I heard his footsteps behind me and sped up, reaching the market vendor. I inquired about the price of bread and found it quite to my dislike. Far too many zeroes for my taste. And with my amazing ability to break peoples' defenses down, I managed to get away with five loaves of now reasonably priced bread. 

I left the stall rather cheerfully. Triumphing over a won discussion of controversy does that to me. I am naturally competitive, therefore I enjoy all sorts of disputes.

As long as I'm winning, of course.

"The fruits are next," I said shortly as I passed him to dump the loaves into the basket he carried. He looked as though he were about to say something, but I really wasn't in the mood to have my face thrust into a gale of hot air. I turned away and walked down the cobblestone paths to the fruit sellers.

He caught up with my, however, thus ruining my plans of leaving him behind and running a rented carriage over him. I had enough money left for _that. The Duke commented casually, "You know, I usually that that as a compliment."_

"What? Moron?" I asked scornfully. "I guess _you would, honestly being one yourself."_

He shook his head, laughing. "No, not moron, my lovely Countess. Clandestine." His eyes shone mockingly.

Okay, so when I heard the "lovely" part, I admit that I glowed but that was because I enjoyed getting all sorts of compliments from anybody, however foolish, vain and self-centered they may be. It had NOTHING to do with the fact that it was the Duke Yamato who complimented me. NOTHING.

Ah. Now that that's settled, time to devour the fool.

I gave him a fixed stare. "You mean you actually know what the word means? I suppose that's a sort of relief. I was afraid that your brain was unable to fit in words with more than two syllables. How could I plan my happiness with someone like that?"

Yamato seemed to roll his eyes, though I couldn't really see because I wasn't interested in looking at his golden hair and compelling blue eyes…GAH!!! What am I saying?

He replied, "Of course I do. Astute. In other words, crafty and cunning."

"Of course, you would," I retorted disdainfully. "You appreciate any word that seems to heighten your level of intelligence, however false the fact may be. So would you take flagitious as a compliment?"

He grinned. "I already _am flagitious. With the ladies, at least."_

I glared at him, and muttered, "Pernicious savage." With that said, I stalked away in a huff. So he had won the argument. And? I've won some others before! One little battle wouldn't amount to the cost of the war.

_Ignore the fool, I told myself. I looked around for a suitable sap, ah, I mean butter vendor to harass—er, bargain with. He or she would need to be a weak-willed looking sort. With some satisfaction, I spotted my victim and stepped up to the stall._

"Good sir," I called his attention. He was rooting around the back of the stall. The young man turned around and gaped at me as I smiled at him. *That* was what was supposed to happen when I smile at members of the opposite gender.

I felt Yamato come up behind me. I glanced at him as indifferently as I could and saw that he was scowling. The young vendor finally regained his senses and scrambled back up. "Y-yes, my lady? What is it that you want to purchase, my lady?"

"So polite," I murmured then gave him another smile. "My dear vendor, I would like to know the prices of the dairy products there. They _are fresh, aren't they?"_

"They're—they're imported," he managed to make out. "But they're really good. Sweet. Like you."

I laughed and to my greatest pleasure, I saw the lad staring at me in admiration and heard Yamato growling irritably. Yes, I sometimes thrive on the uncomfortable circumstances which people feel the need to pass as quickly as possible. Yes, I am evil. But being evil is so much fun!

"You're such a nice boy," I said and turned to look at Yamato. His face quite resembled a thundercloud. "You could learn a thing or two from him, Duke. Comportment is one of the base factors of the upper society."

He glared at me. "I am very well aware of that fact, my dear Countess. Now will you buy your produce so that we may leave? I feel that the time flies too quickly and before long, it will be past time for us to arrive at your mansion. Your parents and mine would not take to our tardiness very kindly, I fear."

I sighed. "You are right, your Grace." I faced the vendor again. "Would you please tell me of the price of your sticks of butter? Oh, and I believe that hunk of cheese looks simply scrumptious! Would they cost much?"

"Not for you, my Lady," the young man said in an awed tone. "You may have the butter for simply ten pounds and the cheese costs five pounds each."

I beamed. No need to haggle here. Besides, I realized just then that I was actually aiding Yamato in lowering the price of the goods he was to pay for. He would pay less and have more money in his pocket to indulge in. That would not do.

"Thank you, kind sir. If only there were more of your gallant kind among the nobility. The Lord knows that we need more people like you," I praised him. I looked at Yamato. "If you would pay, please?"

He gave me another dirty look and silently paid for the products. As we were about to depart from the market stall, the young man called out, "Wouldn't you like some milk? They're fresh and very good."

I turned and grinned at him. "Your intent is well, my friend, but we have our own fields of cows full of the selfsame milk and products that you sell. We are unable to convert them into anything other than milk, though. I am glad. Perhaps next time, we may meet again."

He nodded, smiling dumbly. I curtsied to him and sauntered away, with Yamato trailing behind me.

As soon as we were out of earshot, he demanded, "What was _that about?"_

I glanced at him. He seemed mad. No…not mad. Perhaps merely irritated with me. But why should he be irritated with me? He himself was flaunting his nobility, so why couldn't I flaunt my ever-present beauty? (A/N: Ahem…)

"I needed to buy fruits," I said offhandedly, "So I went and bought some. Any problem with that? Isn't that what we're here for?" And before he could answer, I whirled on my foot and strolled off. "The fruits are next on the list."

I have never attempted to flirt before, and now I realized what fun it was. If flirting produced the same results over and over again, then I believe that I should do it more! Take that, Duke!

Ah...it's horrible, isn't it? So, how many typographical errors do I have it *this* chapter?


	5. Interlude: The Willow Tree

****

Think out of the box!

****

I stared after her, feeling more than annoyed. Who did she think she was? She was my fiancée! How dare she flirt with some pathetic butter vendor in the middle of the marketplace? And comparing _his behavior to mine, finding mine lacking! LACKING!_

Yes, I was furious. (A/N: And yes, he doesn't seem to notice that their meeting happened because of _his own deed)_

The thought brought me up short. Why would I be furious? It wasn't as if I was actually going to be married to her, if things went my way. I would be free to enter the world of commerce. She would be free to flirt as much as she wanted. 

But that caused me some turmoil, too. The Sora I knew three years ago and so many more was not interested in boys, flirting, parties, or anything fitting for a noble lady. She didn't care about her appearances, perhaps because she was not much to look at back then. 

I stopped. I couldn't say that about now, though. She was beautiful. Perhaps she *did* change. It was entirely possible. After all, she had gone from a broomstick witch to a captivating enchantress. 

I sighed and stared up into the heavens. Did God hate me for some reason? Last I remembered, meetings with Sora weren't this complicated. Just loud.

Hauling the basket, I caught up with Sora, who ignored me. I looked at her. She seemed triumphant. Again.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed to be sparkling with happiness. I watched as the gentle sunlight filtered through her hair, causing it to look as though it were glowing with some ethereal fire.

When I found myself staring at her with the dull admiration of a slack-jawed dunce (although I am NEVER slack-jawed), I made a mental note to slap myself silly when I would get the occasion to. I understood that she was pretty, beautiful even, but that wasn't supposed to render me senseless! My senses were always around me, though sometimes I wished that they weren't.

Life as a mindless vegetable must be pretty fun.

I sighed again and kept in pace with her. We walked in silence for a while in what I hoped was in the direction of the fruit vending area of the market. 

A light suddenly flashed on my eyes, blinding me for a moment and I looked around, really _looked around for the very first time, mostly because I wanted to scald the fool who blinded me momentarily but also out of curiosity. After all, a marketplace was the breeding ground of commerce, the kingdom that I will rule one day. _

The thought of all that money lying in wait gets me uncharacteristically giddy sometimes.

There was a stall where a girl sat, selling a mirror to another fellow. The idiots must have been rotating their cheap mirrors, causing the sun to reflect its light. Hmph. They were young. No reason to see them dance on the gallows. Next to the shop was another one where wind chimes tinkled on the breeze. Some leaves were blowing on the wind and I watched them fly past, shooting into a meadow to the west. The sun was shining brightly there and a large willow tree swayed in the silent zephyr. 

I closed my eyes and felt the breeze sweep gently past my face. The cool touch of the wind seemed to caress my soul and my irrational anger at Sora's flirting seemed to vanish, leaving behind it a gentle peace that I was quite unfamiliar with—particularly whenever I was with the Countess. No, peace tended to stay away whenever she and I were at least forty feet within each other.

But this was peace, and I liked that. Surprising, though. I normally thrived on conflict and adventure. I decided that my enjoyment of this peace was merely an effect of the mountain air. I've heard that too much is bad for the mind. (A/N: Or not.)

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Countess staring at me. "What are you doing?" she asked me, the scathing tone in her voice barely audible. She seemed a little flustered, for some reason, and her cheeks were rather pink. I thought briefly how becoming a look it was for her.

Not that I haven't seen her cheeks flushed before. There were far too many times when I have seen her cheeks flushed with inestimable anger, but that's aside the point. The point, I suppose, is simply that I have only noticed the beauty of it now.

I wondered whether I had to hurry home and wash my eyes. Such a sight must not be that brilliant.

I smiled at her, deciding to forget about giving her a nasty retort.

For the moment, at least.

I took her hand, ignoring her startled (and rather obscene—who knew that sweet, little Sora would have that sort of language under her possession?) curse and pulling her toward the meadow. If, by some (hopefully) slim chance, our plotting failed and Sora and I would have to get married, I would like to explore the place I would add to the growing list of land in my possession. I already own a large percentage of the lowlands, although my father has no idea of it. (Gambling gods, I will sacrifice you a lamb the next time I see an altar—only if it wouldn't be the wedding type.)

"Where are you taking me, Yamato?" she growled.

I grinned and pointed to the meadow. "Just over there, Countess. I'd like to see what's over there. Be a good hostess and show me around."

"Damn you, Ishida," she muttered. "We're supposed to be planning, not sightseeing."

"Actually," I interjected, "we're supposed to be replacing your ruined foodstuffs. The planning was just something we picked up along the way for a free price. No need for you to even consider haggling, Countess. The best quality of plotting has the highest price." I flashed her a charming smile. "Come with me over there, Sora. I just want to go to that willow tree for a while to rest. This basket is getting heavy."

"Little man getting tired?" she taunted.

I arched my eyebrow, continuing to pull her to the meadow. I was nearly a head taller than she was (Sora is tall, for a noble lady) and we Ishidas were known for our height and, of course, our good lookss. (A/N: OK, so TK wasn't exactly tall at first, but in 02, didn't you see that growth spurt thing going on?) I looked at the willow tree. It was beautiful… 

And once again, the sharp retort in my mind was replaced by a certain serenity that I was beginning to feel had a nasty sense of humor. It seemed to be bent on cutting my tongue whenever I was set on setting the Countess on fire. 

She was quite the fire hazard, wasn't she?

"Think whatever you like, Sora," I replied in a resigned tone.

"That's exactly what I do, wouldn't you know?" she laughed. "Why else do you believe I'm not one of the nagging simpletons we call noblewomen?"

I shrugged, still feeling mopey about the missed opportunity to inflame her. "Perhaps it's the color of your hair. I've heard that people with that color of hair have the stubbornness of an ox. Anyway, I've never seen its color before. It's a pretty color, though rather unusual, in a special way." I then blanched. Was my mouth just going on without anyone driving its reins? Did my mind take a rest stop and get left behind?

Damn willow tree.

I felt the Countess looking at me and I kept looking toward the meadow, ignoring the willow tree.

Hurriedly, I added, "Or maybe because you don't have the propriety to be demure and patient. You are intolerant and much too obdurate, so you learn nothing of comportment and decorum."

Sora then looked away huffily. "You are a churlish fop."

"I know that," I laughed. "You'll have to suffer the consequences, Sora. We all have our little faults, but we must keep them all well-hidden. Can't have them blaring out into the world, you see."

"Yours, however," she replied, "aren't so little. They aren't well-hidden, either."

We reached the willow tree and I stared at it for a moment before ducking underneath its leafy hair and into the little cave formed by its drooping branches. What was so special about it that I would lose my desire to argue with Sora whenever I stared at it? Not that I desired arguing with her. It might have been nice to simply have a nice friendly little chat with her unmarred by any bickering, for once.

I winced. The willow tree was talking to me again. All right. The first thing that I would do if I ever became the lord of this region would be to have this cursed tree cut off and tossed into the river where Sora had lost her basket after it had been flayed and charred for a few days.

I looked around. The willow leaves were blowing gently in the wind, filling the little cave with the sound of dancing branches. The grass here was much darker, although it was just as soft and springy as the ones outside. The trunk of the tree was old and gnarled, but its bark was smooth and strong.

And just as quickly, I forgot about my future itinerary for when the absurdity of my getting married to Sora would happen. (A/N: Did that make sense?)

I walked over to the trunk and laid my hand on it. A smile came to my face. "We have a tree just like this at home," I murmured. "Only it isn't as healthy as this one. It must be the mountain air, am I right?" 

The tree we had at home was also populated with flesh-eating squirrels and giant rats, so I decided that this tree was much better.

I glanced at Sora, who shrugged nonchalantly. She was still standing among the drooping leaves, letting a bit of sunlight filter through. "I guess so," she muttered. "It's been here for so long now." She seemed strange. 

I shrugged that off. Sora was strange for such a long time that it seemed rather normal now.

I sat down at the foot of the tree trunk, laying the basket beside me and resting my head upon the trunk. "Sit with me, Sora. While I'm resting, we can begin plotting our grand modus operandi. Any ideas?"

Sora reluctantly sat down a little away from me in a distinctly unladylike fashion. I didn't expect any less from her. "This was supposed to be my plan. Bribery through physical laboring for my father. He won't have to hire new maids if I do the marketing instead."

I wasn't able to hold in my laughter. It seemed to break through its reins and begin terrorizing the fields to the north. (A/N: Huh? Horse?) I tend to mouth off whenever things strike me as amazing intelligent or equally stupid. I'm like that sometimes. (But only sometimes!) "_That's your brilliant idea?" I laughed. "I'm sorry, Countess, but that won't derail your father from marrying us, no matter how much money he will be saving."_

Sora glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away irritably. "It was all that I could come up with, okay? It was that or suicide." She gave me a look. "And I won't kill myself for a moron like you."

"You could have run away," I suggested. I could have been spared from the heavy mantle of marriage. I would've thrown the mantle aside to the dogs—maybe they'd like getting married instead. But if they didn't, nothing would give me more pleasure than to see the cloak of doom in tatters among the dung piles.

"You could have, too," she snapped. "But you didn't either. I guess that both of us are too selfish to leave our rich lifestyles to settle as some beggar in the city. It's money over happiness this time."

I sighed, noting the truth in her words. Running away had occurred to me many times during the trip and there were many opportunities for me to do so (the horse wouldn't have told anybody), but I never took any of them. Money held too much of my attention and devotion. 

"It would do us no good to say that we do not want to marry each other, either," Sora remarked. "Our parents are too determined to combine our houses that they won't listen to us. No matter how loud we will cry, they still won't hand us the empty bottle."

"That sounds wise, Sora," I murmured. "Although, we aren't babies anymore, so crying isn't the answer."

"Why are they marrying us, anyway?" Sora exploded. "It's not like each of our families is poor. We both come from very well-off homes, so what is the need in combining our two houses in particular?"

I had been wondering that, too, so I had a pretty good answer for her. (What other type of answers can I give?) "Countess, what I think is the reason for our marriage is the strategic division of land. The lands of my family are the nearest ones to yours, and it would be rather hard for one to travel all the way across the kingdom simply to be home for a while before leaving again on business," I commented, my father in mind.

"I have a friend, Mimi," Sora objected. "She was married to the House of Kido last year, and their lands are on the opposite ends of the borders."

The name sounded familiar. "I've met her before…Mimi? From Tachikawa? Isn't she Jyou's wife?"

Sora nodded.

"Well, then," I said, leaning back in satisfaction. "There's no evidence to be gained there. Mimi and Jyou are madly in love with each other, if you didn't know. My family and I visited them last winter and it was all the servants could do to pry them apart."

"Mimi?" Sora gaped at me. Funny. Normally, when people gape at me, I think that they look rather foolish, but apparently, Sora's hidden nobility shone out whenever she would have made a fool of herself. Mine, unfortunately, tended to hide at those times.

"Haven't you visited her recently?" I inquired. "After all, she is your friend."

She didn't appear to be listening. A large smile grew on the Countess' face. "Mimi is in love with Jyou?" She then laughed, sounding admittedly charming. Which was strange, since Sora being charming was unthinkable.

At least, to me.

But then, I confess that to my ears she sounded delightful when she laughed. Now, to the question of _why she laughed._

"It is very difficult to see keep them away from each other," I told her, moving slightly forward to pick up a rather pretty stone. It was a small pebble, smooth and round but unusually shiny. Perfect for shooting off parapets to unsuspecting passersby below. "What is so funny? They seem very happy with things."

Sora closed her eyes and rested against the large tree trunk. "I am glad that my friend is content in her marriage, but somehow, I cannot imagine Mimi like that. She is too proper and well-bred, although there are many instances when she is rather…boisterous."

"My companion, Jyou, is also very mannerly and refined. At least, much more courteous than I could ever be, I admit." I knew the Countess would agree with me here. "I freely declare that I am most probably an unusual dignitary in my habit of putting people higher than me in position down."

"Agreed."

"It was very much a surprise for me to see him so relaxed and crazed about his wife." I remembered my last visit. "Whenever we actually managed to tear them apart, he would seem so hazy and absent-minded."

Sora's lips turned up in a gentle smile. "I met him when I attended her wedding. I cannot imagine him like that, either. What could have possibly changed his attitude and outlook on things?"

I leaned back on the willow trunk, slipping the stone into my pocket. It wouldn't be filching, anyway. If things when wrong, this would all be mine. If things would go my way, however, I could repay whoever I had offended by tossing the stone back to the ground, easing the anger of the stone gods. 

"Love, perhaps." I glanced at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I returned her gaze steadily. We were like that for some time, and this gave me much time to consider what I had just said and reaction that came along with it.

Could I possibly love the shrewish Sora? I highly doubted it. She trusted me as far as she could throw me and I was as smitten with her as I am smitten with the gunk that settles around my horse's hooves whenever we trudge through muddy land. 

Which I was not, by the way. I just wanted you to know.

But if, perchance, we failed in our planning to overthrow a wedding? Would I manage to live with the spitfire Countess without either committing suicide or going insane within the first few months we would live together?

The answer right now was leaning toward the negative. She and I were too alike in our pride, although I admit, pride isn't very much fun unless there were people around who hadn't a bone in their back. Apparently, Sora and I were oozing liquidized bones through our skin.

But she _was_ beautiful. I freely admitted it now. Sora was very far from the cantankerous little girl she once was. At least, in the physical sense. I could live with that. But she still retained her haughty volatility and her irrepressible sense of independence. She also carried along with her the hatred of me which seemed to be stuck to her side, therefore making it difficult to get on her good side (things there were a little crowded, what with her abhorrence taking up all the space) and possibly love her.

And me. What about me? How had I changed in the past years? I remember that I was still as proud as I was back then, only maybe more now. I looked down on people, and I still do. That was what got me on the rocks with Sora, when I thought about it. If I hadn't been so snotty back then, maybe this marriage would have been easier to deal with.

If it would happen at all. I have a feeling that if Sora and I hit off when we were young, Fate wouldn't have tossed us together. Fate seems to have a sadistic sense of humor when it comes to my relations with Sora. 

I was known to be quite the handsome dignitary, only Sora didn't care for looks. I knew that very well. Strangely enough, I wanted to know what she did care about.

I wanted to know what she wanted to have in a partner, though I knew I wouldn't change myself for anything. but if we were married? If we weren't able to come up with anything? How would I live with her?

I pictured it for a moment.

So, for example, I didn't run away to go and get filthy rich. We would probably live in my estates, although we would return to the mountains every now and then—I knew Sora would want to. She's very persuasive sometimes (either that, or people tended to do what she said in order to avoid bearing the full brunt of her lovely—yet very strident—voice.), so we would probably drop by every now and then. But how would life be in our married household?

…

Well, it certainly wouldn't be peaceful and quiet, that I was certain. Sora and I, once bonded by matrimony, would either spend weeks ignoring each other and nursing our separate damaged prides or strangling each other on sight. Whether we would eventually settle down and live 'peacefully' into our old age or not, I was positive that the first few weeks of our wedding would keep me on my toes.

I smiled slightly at the thought. Life with Sora definitely wouldn't be boring. And if there was one thing I hated, it was boring. She was a beautiful girl, I was a handsome guy. We'd make gorgeous little children I could rear to rule my future empire.

And Sora was intelligent. She and I were nearly alike in so many ways. I knew that I could always depend on her to hold up her part of the argument and maybe even cause me to drop mine. She was like that, in many ways.

Maybe things weren't so bad, after all.

****

Anything's possible!


	6. Bridge: Back to the Story

If any of you are looking for major mush fluff in this story, try not to feel too disappointed—all we have here for this chapter are the musings of an enraged Sora about the Duke. You'll have to wait a little longer for me to get to the actual culmination of my story. I like to dawdle—or have you noticed?

*********

Love?

I looked at him closely, wondering what had made him say that. Perhaps the sun had baked his brains too thoroughly up here in the mountains, although the weather here was generally foggy. But then again, the man was probably too thick to know the difference.

…………

Okay, he probably could, but still, haven't you noticed by now that I always make claims to Yamato's stupidity, when in fact, the man's a bloody genius? Bear with me, or turn around and leave me alone. So it's my way of spitefully stabbing out at Yamato just to boost my morale.

Big deal. 

Anyway, what on earth brought him to bring love up? I knew for a fact that Yamato didn't believe in love and actually thought it a hindrance to society.

Perhaps it was because we were at the Willow Tree. Many strange things happened in the shady glade the drooping tree branches created. Resolves were always weakened here and many couples who originated here found themselves deliriously in love.

A reason why I did _not_ want to go here. Especially with that fool of a Duke.

I also wondered why I continued to hold his gaze in such unease. We've had many staring contests before, usually to see who had the stronger will (For some reason, none of us ever won any match, since our level of tolerance for drying eyes always seemed to run out at the same time).

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as he looked at me, a speculating glance in his clear blue eyes. Furious at my reddening cheeks, I looked back at him. Glaring might have come closer actually, since my eyes pretty much narrowed to glowing red slits of hellish irritation.

I hope.

His beautifully damning eyes looked back. No hellishness. Otherwise, he'd have been burnt into a blonde crisp. He didn't glare so I think he wasn't trying to be insulting, but then again Duke Yamato Ishida could offend a person with a single glance. 

Perhaps I was out of practice, having been away from the Duke's presence for a well-loved period of time. Lord knows how many times I had wanted to slice out his liver whenever he looked at me with those mocking indigo eyes. I was unnerved by his critical look—was he sizing me up? Comparing me to something? Or could it be someone?

Then it hit me.

Actually, I believe that it has been hitting me on the head for the past several minutes without much success. Only now had it managed to penetrated bone and make its point—I am often told by my mother that my skull was thicker than a redwood trunk. Let me explain what I am discussing before plunging into my utterly brilliant perception—revelation maybe.

I didn't really know what the Duke's reasons were for fighting against our marriage—I knew mine well enough (Gods only knew how well—and probably didn't quite cherish the information) and merely assumed that he didn't want to marry me for the same reasons. 

To be frank, I hated his guts. I would be perfectly delighted watching him plummet off a cliff. My animosity for him was so tangible that you could almost lean your entire weight on it and rest for several hours.

But maybe I was wrong. There was a first time for everything, after all, and perhaps I wasn't as different as everything else as I thought. 

In spite of everything, I noticed that the Duke didn't seem as contemptible toward me as before. In fact, I could almost believe that he was simply following the comfortable role of enemy versus enemy in our little diatribes. He didn't seem to hate me as much as I hated him—he even seemed human on occasion—so the idea of his opposing our betrothal because he loathed the sight of me, as I with him was pretty much out of the question.

Besides, how could one loathe the sight of _me_? Certainly, he did not shrink away from my countenance with contempt—resignation maybe, but never disgust. The very thought was impossible! A man who has spent all his life in darkness longing for light wouldn't shrink away from the rays of my splendor unless he was blind.

And indeed Yamato _was_ blind. Perhaps...perhaps the Duke was in love! They say that love is blind, don't they?

The very idea of it astounded me and at the same time nonplussed me. Yamato, as I had said earlier, thought love a hindrance to society; he scorned the idea of marriage. 

But that was before. Possibly, the years have eroded his citadel-like pride brought him in shackles to Love's throne room. I immediately discarded the idea that he was in love with me—although many men had fallen to my charms and beauty before and still continue to profess their undying love for me in horridly composed sonnets, having the Duke in love with me was ridiculousness in its prime form.

If the Duke Yamato Ishida was in love at all, it would have to be with another girl—someone who hadn't a thought in her head, for Yamato probably wouldn't settle for a girl whose wits were sharper than his: another reason why he couldn't love me.

_That_ was why he had spoken so glowingly of Jyou and Mimi's marriage. He himself understood what they felt because the selfsame emotion surged through his blood and sang songs in his heart. (A/N: Poetic. I hereby sprain my hand in patting myself on the back)

For reasons unfathomable, I felt a hole in myself upon coming to my stunning revelation. Perhaps it was because it was difficult for me to believe that the Duke could harbor affection for anyone but himself and his family, perchance his mirror. He thought scathingly of the opposite gender and loved what he saw in his mirror.

The mysterious girl he was in love with must have captured his heart completely. And that was why he wanted to stop this marriage. To go back home in the lowlands to his dream lover and to marry her.

I frowned inwardly. Why didn't he marry her before the hunters of a house alliance sniffed out our single tracks? It could have saved me the trouble off adding extra firewood to the already blazing bonfire of my hatred for him. Firewood is quite the rare commodity nowadays and wasting a perfectly good log on that foul Ishida would be depriving, unless it somehow burned him up.

Literally.

I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Yes?" he suddenly asked of me. "What is it?"

I glanced at him one last time then turned away disinterestedly. "What is what, your Grace?"

"You were smiling, my Lady," he told me.

I kept my face trained straight toward the gently blowing branches of the tree. "You own nothing in this land, sir. You have no power to forbid me to smile. And for this, I grin." I flashed him a becoming smile.

He laughed suddenly. "You are a surprisingly droll lady, Sora," he remarked, dropping all propriety. "Not many ladies speak their minds so."

I smirked. "Not many ladies have any minds to speak of, Yamato," I remarked. "And you mean court ladies, for the peasants here have pleasant, though deprived lifestyles, with much to laugh and remark about while the nobility's lives are filled with comportment and tediousness, which appear of the same cloth. When you think about it, they're far richer than the nobility in that aspect."

"Of course," he murmured, surprisingly agreeing with me.

I stopped.

The last time I remember his ever concurring with me was when I had told him that I would've liked it very much if the earth would be so kind as to open its mouth and swallow him up.

Wait. I am in error, surprisingly enough. His wishing on the same event—for me—is not the same as agreeing with me.

So as a conclusion to my idle mind's idle wanderings, I have to say that I can remember no moments when we have voiced our agreement out loud, therefore we have never come to the same conformity. But he had agreed with me now, therefore I commemorate this moment as our first step towards insanity.

While I was busy breaking out the wine in my head to celebrate my upcoming lunacy, the Duke was watching me with in his eyes amusement. I stopped and almost heard a tangible pop of the wine bottle's cork. I did not like being laughed at whether silently or uproariously. My spark of anger rose some number of degrees.

Three thousand and forty-one degrees, to be a little more precise.

My own gaze met his challengingly. "Yes?" I asked him defiantly.

He laughed—and I envisioned him, honey, binding ropes, and fire ants. "Countess, you have very nearly raised my regard for your gender with your volcanic attitudes. I commend you for surmounting such an arduous task."

I drew myself up when he had compared me to a large mound of dirt which would explode hordes of stinking material when provoked, and pointedly ignored the fact that there were overtones of admiration in his voice. Since I was unable to understand why he had complimented me, which was no easy task for me, with my incredible intelligence, I deemed that he was insulting me yet again. 

(A/N: I don't get the connection ^__^ I think she's just grabbing for a reason to chew him out)

Did he just call me a big pile of dirt and rocks that spewed death out of its mouth without warning or provocation? I give him ample warning—he gave me plenty of provocation! 

My blood boiled as I looked at him coolly and remarked, "What you suggest, your Grace, is quite an impossibility, for, as extraordinarily eloquent as I may be, I cannot heighten things that do not exist in the first place."

His perfect face frowned. "Your Excellency, are you implying that I harbor no respect for the female portion of our species? That I look upon women the way I would look upon a mere fly?"

"I received the impression that, yes, you do," I replied haughtily. "Although the fly seems to have the upper hand on us. I seem to recall a great number of diatribes we both undertook concerning this very issue."

"I was much younger then," he stated blandly, though I saw a strange spark of curious emotion I cannot put a name to. "And the young are quite easily influenced. Impressions come from nearly everything, most of them bad. Perhaps I had received the wrong ones from your manor?"

My eyes narrowed and I bristled with fury as I stood up suddenly from my seat of the grass. I angrily brushed myself off. I could have chewed rocks and spit out the fine particles of dirt at him. 

That'd _volcano_ him. 

I could have been taken on him in a physical battle like I did when I was young and completely throw away the marriage contract, leaving him too dead to return to his lover, unless he returned home in a coffin which contained his mangled body.

I was, as you may have detected, very incensed.  

Was he portending the fact that the impressions he had received from my home years ago were ones which lowered his outlook on women to mere insects which fly around looking for animal waste? 

I couldn't trust myself to say anything to the ass, however. Whenever I was this angry, all sorts of things could spew out of my mouth, enforcing the Volcano Sora image. 

It's a good thing I kept my mouth firmly shut, for if I opened it, I could have very well bitten his head off.

Normally, I wouldn't have restrained myself from the joy of doing so, but he unfortunately would need his head to help me scheme my way out of our stupid marriage. For that matter, I couldn't do anything to harm him or impair his brains until we hit the perfect plan or until...until we were married.

Life. Reeks.

I irately turned toward the willow branches, fully intending to leave him and the stupid grocery basket and everything behind when he called out after me: "Sora, what I said earlier was meant as a compliment, though I fear that I may have let it out the wrong way." I heard him stand. In a quieter voice laden with sincerity, he added, "Forgive me for my ineloquence."

I fought an inner battle with myself at this point.

It would have been overly easy to simply storm away—there was a little cave nearby which I knew by heart and which he could never find. I could have gone down there and come out back in the wild lands higher north. From there, it would be a simple trek to either Takenouchi manor or one of the little villages wherein I had many friends. From there, I could make my way down the mountain and to the village at the foot of the mountain.

It would be running away from my village and becoming the social pariah, but at least it wouldn't be marrying the ass.

But what had stalled my footsteps and flight was the authenticity of his voice, the plaintive tone of his apology.

I closed my eyes and attempted to put a lid on my anger, which had pretty much spilled over, so there would be no real use in stopping it up. Too much had already escaped the pot and was festering upon the floor, making a dreadful mess.

(A/N: I can't help it. Terribly sorry. -__-)

He had insulted my home and the people living within the Takenouchi manor. Countless times had he insulted me, but this time, I felt it real. Had he really received the influence that women were no better than flies from my home? Or had he been telling the truth, blaming it all upon his ineloquence?

I needed to know.

I turned around and looked at him steadily and carefully. He had stood up as well, I noted, following court manners even in the glade of a heart-softening willow tree. There was nothing but sincerity shining in his eyes. No trace of the insufferable pride that had so marred his character. No trace of the rude and disdainful scorn he clearly displayed toward me. Just sincerity and an apology.

And that's when it finally hit me, after long attempts to alter my thinking.

He really had changed. There were so many signs. He hadn't done any of the things that would give me cause to believe that he was the Devil's reincarnate sent to torture me. He had complimented me a while ago, I remembered. Just now he admitted that he could be ineloquent and for the first time ever in our long and volatile history as sparring partners, he had asked for my forgiveness.

And humility was never a part of Yamato Ishida's makeup. Pride was. Scorn was. But never humility.

The change must have been brought about by the girl he was in love with back down in the lowlands. Only something as mind-bending (or erasing) as love could expunge his ozymandian (A/N: I think it's a real word ^__^—check your dictionaries if you want to make sure. Either way, it sounds nice. Ozymandian. Ozymandian. Hehe.) prejudices against the fashion-loving half of his species.

And strangely, I felt a faint flicker of jealousy flash through my normally well-regimented thoughts. 

That is, normally regimented whenever I wasn't provoked to froth at the mouth with indignance and mindless fury. But I digress.

The Duke had found love, true love perhaps, since it brought about such a colossal change to his personality. If we succeeded in breaking the lunacy of the marriage, he would parade down the mountain to the open arms of his sweetheart while I most probably would remain a spinster for the remaining portion of my life.

Does it sound like I've contemplated my future in great detail? Because, in truth, I had no intention of ever marrying. No man I had ever known was worth looking pretty for.

Most of my suitors believed that all I had was an attractive face and a great deal of land and money to squander off on meaningless hair accessories, like most of the ladies of the nobility, and that, thus being so, I would be as the noblewomen in their faraway courts: sweet, demure and submissive.

Not to mention a mindless automaton driven on by decorum and fashion trends.

A short conversation would usually change their minds about that very quickly. They would leave my mountain to go court malleable and compliant women either in depression that a beauty such as me would slip through their hands because of my temperament or in blind panic and the frantic urge to get away from the dangerously sharp woman.

The Duke Yamato never fled from my presence or my temper, though, perhaps because his was as bad as mine. I never understood why, while he and his family continued to visit my mountain, he never bothered to remain with the more agreeable disposition of my cousin who lived with us, the young Count of Ichijouji. (A/N: So I like making them relatives. AND?) 

Instead, he would favor himself more with my company, on pain of his ears and mine, though.

Both of us, I recall, had very large sets of lungs.

The point of my ramblings and useless reminiscing is that he was the only one who could stand my company without fleeing my company in mindless terror. Perhaps that was why my father had chosen him as my shackle partner. There truly _was no one else who could stand me. _

Should I have been further depressed at that?

He was the only one who could answer me back and equal my wit. I was the only woman who could withstand his sardonic remarks without buckling down and crying at the first sign of his irritation.

He and I weren't close as friends, but we were very good enemies. 

And though it may have been one of the sins frowned upon by my religion tutor, I envied the happiness he would have and wished that he didn't have it. That I would be happier than him.

Scaring suitors away is fun and all, but it eventually gets tiring to be rejected all the time, even if one brings the refutation upon oneself. We all wish for true love and happiness—well, most of us present only wish unending pain upon our enemies—and if we succeeded, Yamato would have both. What would I have?

...Nothing.

For a brief moment, I actually considered forgetting the plan to destroy the marriage contract. Doing that would ensure the Duke's marital misery, shackled down with me, and would let down the hopes of the blissful lover down the mountain. Sadistic, I know, but I was drowning in bitterness.

Or hadn't you noticed?

Of course, canceling all plans to back out of the marriage would also damn my life to being Yamato's lovely wife, all beauty and charm and little else upstairs. Something I could not possibly be.

Angry at the mutinous turn my mind had taken, I took a mental review of all the oaths I probably wasn't supposed to know the meaning of and applied them to myself, hitting myself over and over again with the image of a docile Countess of Takenouchi.

Disgusting.

Rebellion resurrected itself and reclaimed its lawful seat next to my conscience which sat on a wobbly stool. Easy to push over in case submissiveness showed its ugly meek face.

Aside from the irrational jealousy I blamed my bitterness on, I was also irritated. The lovelorn Duke was completely enigmatic to me now. He was a puzzle for me back then as well, but more so now that he was in a state which appeared to me as invalid. Love, as I've noticed, tends to leak out all of a person's gray matter.

Years ago, when he and I would have to be watched continuously so as to prevent any possible assassinations we could possibly inflict upon each other, he was still a mystery to me, but at least I could depend on his equal animosity toward me. That he and I knew very well I could deal with. 

Damn. I knew there was a side effect to having a backbone. You get unpredictable bratty blonde backaches who think they're funny. Just when you think you get them figured out, they turn on you and become something you _so_ do not want to deal with.

And now here he was, so captured by his love for some girl that he actually gave me, the so-called Broomstick Queen of the Wild Mountain, a compliment!

But wait. Was his falling hard in love the reason why I was able to triumph over him in a battle of words? Because love broke through the portcullis of his defenses and infiltrated every thought that crossed his mind? 

I sighed inwardly. So _that_ was why I was able to trounce him. Not because my wit had sharpened over the years of hatred and pierced straight through his guard but because he had degenerated into a gibbering puddle of lovelorn goo. 

Because that damned Cupid had chosen him for target practice.

If God isn't said to love all of us unconditionally, I would have to say that He has a strange sense of how things are supposed to be. What's the word? Ah, yes. Fate. God's idea of Fate for every mortal being was supposed to end happy and go smoothly. That didn't seem to apply to me.

Unless my life was created merely to provide entertainment for all the angels and celestial beings sprawled all over the clouds in the sky. Maybe God arranged things so that they were supposed to be funny. He'd probably pass around angel cookies or something while they'd all point and laugh.

Great. My life was one big cosmic joke.

While I was busy mentally whining about how God seemed to always twist things so that they always kept me completely unbalanced for the fun of it, the Duke Yamato had been staring at me, a pensive look in his eyes.

I broke through the surface of the pool of self-pity I was drowning in and glanced at him morosely. "Staring could be considered bad form, you know," I informed him, hastily gathering all my hauteur. "I don't particularly enjoy being stared at all the time. Just in small measured admiring intervals by people who actually like me."

Was it just me or did spots of pink appear on his slender cheekbones? "I wasn't staring at you this whole time," he objected. "And what are you talking about?"

I glared at him. "You should be updated, Duke. I do not live in total isolation of all the social graces that you believe only ornament the manors and palaces of the lowlands. I've had a very gratifying number of suitors, all begging for my hand in marriage."

I pointedly forgot, at the moment, how hastily they all ordered their carriages to take them back down the mountain in mindless fear once they realized what a phenomenal creature I was—a beautiful woman who was unfortunate enough to be diagnosed with actual thought.

 Oh God, my mind wasn't pure anymore! The footprints of original and intelligent thought were littered all over! Ye Gads!

There was a flash of irritation in his eyes. "So why haven't you been happily married off to some pitiful fellow yet?" he inquired in a tone that seemed more of a challenge. The expression in his eyes was hard and slightly bitter. Was that—no, ludicrous. He couldn't possibly be jealous.

Although there was that scene with the butter vendor...

No. I could have asked the same of him. He was angry with me as well for being available. His sweetheart frequently lay heavy on his mind. Well, it was his fault as well as mine! If he had married that girl of his before all of the insanity took place, I wouldn't have to reconsider my resolution to limit potential murder to illegal hunters only.

Yes, I can handle a sword. I can make good use of a crossbow and a longbow, ride a horse bareback and I also know all the dirty tricks of hand-to-hand grappling. Yes, I am a horrible example of the perfectly mannered and simpering dunce of a noblewoman people expect me to be.

And?

I turned my nose upward and replied tartly, "None of the men pleased me, although many of them had pleasing faces and perfect manners."

Not to mention that most of them suddenly desired to be in a lower altitude the minute I opened my mouth in scrutiny.

Yamato shrugged as he moved to part the willow leaves for me.

Such a gentleman. Mindless lumps of flesh and fluff. I always knew he would reveal his true colors eventually.

"Much of today's court dignitaries are all decorum and magnificence with little thought, if any at all. It is rare that there is a man with all three," he added, sounding slightly pleased with himself.

Yamato's sweetheart, I noticed, still hasn't managed to beat his overbearing pride into a more manageable ego. I wished her luck. It was a task as difficult as getting court officials to do anything useful. I decided that it would be easier to level mountains to the ground with my bare hands.

I nodded, carefully keeping my face neutral as I stepped into the full sunlight, away from that cursed Willow Tree. 

"I would like to meet a man with all of the aforementioned qualities. I am certain it would be something of a marvel, wouldn't it be, my Duke Yamato?"

"You may have not noticed it, my lady, but you already have met such a man." Yamato was obviously pertaining to himself.

I couldn't help it. The notion was completely absurd. Him? A man with all the required manners to survive and thrive in court? A man with more than enough wit to fill a thimble? A man with a pleasant exterior?

Lord, his ego was so large that it had its own kingdom decree. He believed himself to be all three—the perfect man. Preposterous! I couldn't imagine him being the man girls the world over dreamed to marry. The handsome knight in shining armor who would elevate every girl's happiness to surpass the stars.

So I burst out laughing. 

I mean, if you think about it, it was a perfectly reasonable thing to do, under the circumstances. It was perfectly understandable that I would split my sides laughing, regardless of the fact that I probably didn't make a very noble picture and that Yamato and I were in plain view of the marketplace.

Well, wouldn't you?

**************

Well, that's it…for now. I doubt that I'd be able to update much, but I'll try my best, if I feel encouraged…

…

Is that a subtle enough hint for you? I mean this: review. Thank you, and have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon/sandwich.


End file.
